Enrapture
by LichMistress
Summary: A story of pain and passion. Alucard wants Integra deeply, she tries to push him away. A man named Dimitri seeks out Integra, bringing word of a new blood drinking threat. He will also pull at the strings of her heart as Alucard must battle the vampire.
1. Endarken

**Enrapture**

_I do not claim to own or have any rights to Hellsing, or it's characters_.

Integra stood tall before a full length mirror combing her long, silky, blonde hair. She listened to the thunder outside as it serenaded her. The rain gently tapped about the roof soothing her. The vampire's presence loomed over her just as the dark clouds that night. Far too into her thoughts, she did not feel his eyes descend upon her as she laid down the brush, and turned to face her bed. She stared at a painting above where she slept as she removed her jacket, setting it aside lazily on a nearby chair. She walked beside her bed, removed the cross she wore and kissed it before setting it down upon her nightstand. Integra focused on the cross as she began to unbutton her blouse. Alucard had materialized himself in the corner of her room, stalking her, desiring her.

"Integra…" His strong voice echoed through her bedroom. "Allow me to appreciate your beauty upon this night."

Her shoulders tensed as she nearly jumped as his voice was heard. Her right hand closed the blouse over her chest, her once relaxed expression turned to a cold, hard stare as she turned and looked at him. The vampire ran his long tongue around his lips, and smiled wide. His fangs shined as the lightning illuminated the room.

"How dare you watch me undress." She hissed.

Alucard began to step toward her, slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. His gaze fell to her chest where her hand covered her body. "Mmm.." he whispered, nearing closer. "When will you allow me to hold you, Integra?" His voice purred. She took a step back, her boot's heel hitting her bed. Frantically she began to button her shirt back up to her neck. "I want you as my lover.." The beast continued on.

She turned around, facing the window, watching the looming trees come forth, scratching against the glass. She felt trapped, he felt her blood run fast and warm. For a moment as she saw herself through the reflection of the window, as the lightning granted her the sight, she wondered just who she was anymore. Was she the same woman? Integra found herself desiring Alucard more and more as she matured, her body reacted to the sight of him when they were alone now. She had never touched a man, worse still, this was no man. This was a walking corpse with a soul that held hundreds of years filled with crime, torment, and darkness. Even death did not defeat him. How would she resist when she uncontrollably had attraction toward that smile he had, the one not even a devil could muster. She knew the arrival of Seras Victoria was only to fill her with envy, tempt her.

Suddenly, she could hear him walk closer, she touched the gun at her waist, and he grabbed her wrist. She gasped and turned her head to see his face a somber mood, looking at her with a begging stare. Integra knew she must resist him. Her duty depended upon it, her life, her honor, her god. If she were to have a man it would be one who lived, she told herself. Her mind raced, she wanted, and she tried to display anger, but the years and the fact he stood within death made him keen to her unseen sensitivity. The way her blood pulsed, the way her eyes tried to change, the way she breathed…how it made him want to beg for her..

"Alucard, stop this, now. I will not have you in bed." She spoke, teeth clenching, her hand making a fist.

"Then I will have you elsewhere, Integra" He replied with a snicker.

"Get the bloody hell off of me, and out of my presence, you pig."

His mouth opened, as if his jaw were dying to drop. Her entire body had tensed as she insulted him so coldly. He wished to romance her, force her, anything to change her ways of refusal. "Yes, as you command, my Master." Alucard's voice lacked it's usual strength and arrogance. She paid no notice, the anger, the frustration consumed her. He let go of her wrist, closed his mouth, and faded into the dark, lonely basement. It seemed now as if the thunder laughed at him, cursed him. Oh, how he dreamed of her, from body to blood..

As the next day dawned, the sky was still a bleak shade of grey. After the usual expected routine, she made her way into her lonely office. She tried with haste and effort to keep the vampire off of her mind. She had far more important things to take care of. The computer she now stared at showed evidence of a new threat to her country. She received several digital images of corpses that bared punctures upon their dead, white necks. Something which would disturb one's morning was simply mundane to Integra. She lit a cigar as written details scrolled up. One, single, true, real vampire was suspected to be the cause of these grisly deaths. Her soldiers would be sent, they found nothing, of course.

She begrudgingly summoned Alucard as morning turned to afternoon. He was surly not who she wanted to speak with at the moment, but business is business. She sat tall and called out his name. As he stepped out from the shadows, he bowed his head to her.

"Yes, Master?" He said neutrally, looking in her direction. It would seem he looked behind her..

"Have a look at these photographs. My men have found no hints to the actual vampire. This lead is anonymous, but it has told me the work is of your kind." She explained dryly.

"Bah, my kind…Master,-"

She did not let him have his word in. "Please investigate this and report back to me. Finish your rest and go tonight." She looked down at the letters on her desk, beginning to open one. Alucard lingered for a moment before leaving her. She sighed, feeling a slight sensation of agony. "Goddamn you, Monster." Integra whispered to herself, shaking her head. The hours passed slowly that day…

Just as she were about to leave her work for the night and have dinner, a knocking came at her office doors. With the emotions Integra had been feeling, the last thing she wanted was to be disturbed. She lit a cigar as she heard Walter's kind voice from the other side. "Sir Integra, there is a visitor here to see you urgently." She took a moment to savor the tobacco before replying, and allowing this visitor in.

There stood a tall, fair skinned man, with deep brown hair past his shoulders, striking emerald eyes, wearing an expensive looking black suit. He had flawless posture as he walked into the room. Walter shut the door, the man put one arm behind him and one in front, bowing before her, his eyes at the ground she looked on. "A pleasure, Lady Hellsing." The man said, his voice was seductive and raw, but incomparable to Alucard's depth and charm. "I ask of your aid. Have you received the photos and information I mailed you?"

"Rise." She spoke, watching as he faced her. "The photographs to my computer? I have them. It is being taken care of. Who are you?" Her cold voice gave him chills.

"My name is Dimitri Mihailov. Please address me as Dimitri, Miss Hellsing. Those photographs, they are of my family." He answered her with respect, and dignity.

She broke a smile. "A large family." The Red Mob she suspected. "…but that is of no concern to me, what kind of family they are."

"Blood and brotherhood, Miss. I feel I may be a target." He expressed with a slight tilt of his head.

She looked upon him, up and down, directly into his eyes. She motioned a hand for him to come forth, and put out her cigar. He was a work of art, desire filled faintly as her eyes examined Dimitri. She glanced over to the clock, Alucard had likely gone on his mission by now. He would surly be unhappy, had he sensed what she felt as this man sat in the chair before her.

"Now why would a vampire want to kill of these people, including yourself? Mister…excuse me, Dimitri, I cannot make sense out of this. Enlighten me. I do have dinner to attend." Personal desire aside, Integra found this situation quite unique and somewhat of interest.

"My intention is not to waste your time. I am unsure of the reasons. I know what I have seen and it is that a mad butcher with fangs has taken those lives. I am tied to them." He seemed slightly begging of her.

She smirked again at him, raising her eyebrows. A vampire giving a damn about organized crime? Well, who was she to make such a judgment, her father hid one in the basement. She supposed a vampire could be a contract killer, but for what currency? What could case such a mess?

"I hear it wanted virgins… I heard rumors from the family of a vampire. I did not believe such a thing. I transported weapons, Miss Hellsing. I have shed blood, but never have I stolen a girl and seen a fanged monster. Not all of it makes sense to me yet. I know that this vampire must be after something that was supplied to him." A hint of worry echoed in this man's voice. He looked at Lady Hellsing with sincerity.

Integra stared into his eyes. For a moment her thoughts drifted to how handsome Dimitri was. "I suppose you will have to stay with us. You will meet who I have sent to find out information from your loss. If a vampire is involved, we will deal with the situation. If there is not, we will arrange for a more proper way to address it."

Where was her mind? Would she had normally done this? Of course not. It seemed desire had been clouding her judgement since Alucard had become so aggressive in his advances. How Integra hated his head games.

"You are truly generous. Miss Hellsing, all of my thanks are to you." He said with a faint smile.

"Come, join us for dinner. Tell me more of these rumors involving virgins and beasts.."


	2. Enlighten

**Enrapture**

_I do not claim to own or have any rights to Hellsing, or it's characters. _

Walter, Integra and the man Dimitri sat at the elegant table for dinner. Walter poured Integra more tea as she had drank her first cup hastily. She felt uneasy as the man beheld her, looked at her with his eyes of emerald. She spoke of arrangements for him to stay in the manor , how things work around the building, and who lives within it.

"Vampires? How can it be." Dimitri said with a look of shock.

"One my father bound. The other is bound to Alucard." She replied causally, sipping her tea.

"You named it?" The man seemed highly bothered by the fact to escape a vampire he'd be living with two.

Integra sighed, "My father did. They were human once, they did have names. They must be called something besides 'weapon' or 'monster'. Alucard has served me very well for many years. He is loyal…even without the chains. His fledgling, he saved her, she did not want to die, he gave her unlife…without consulting me… These vampires are my finest weapons. Alucard is the hunter I have sent tonight."

Dimitri shook his head and looked down at his dinner plate. "My god.."

Walter smiled. "If you need anything at all. Demand my presence immediately. " The humble butler rose from his chair and began tending to the table.

The man focused at Integra once more. He took her gloved hand, and kissed her fingers softly. "Thank you, Miss Hellsing." She gave a crooked and modest smile. Dimitri held her hand for a short moment, drowning in her blue eyes before letting go.

Integra's thoughts traveled to Alucard. She knew he should return soon with news, perhaps wounded. She hoped he would return well. The way her heart fluttered at this man's touch made her grudgingly miss Alucard. She had always denied him, but he knew what she truly wanted. She reminded herself he was a dead man and set down her cup of tea.

"Would you care to walk with me in the gardens?" Integra invited the man

She led him outside, down a path surrounded by the greenest grass, cherry blossoms, weeping willows, rose bushes, varieties of flowers, and assorted beautiful shrubbery. The late evening had a way of making the gardens far more lovely…and perhaps romantic. She kept her mind fixated upon Alucard, though her gaze was elsewhere. Dimitri put his arm out to her, she turned her head away as she took his arm and walked with him. Never had she held a man's arm, or dared to pursue any sort of feeling. They silently admired the environment, continuing down the path to a metal bench, painted in white with the pattern of many flowers encircling the design. She released her arm from his and viewed the stars above. As she began to wonder where Alucard was, he slowly walked foreword, his eyes locked onto the man who sat so close next to Integra. He felt a wretched sensation of envy, never would she allow Alucard that close.

"Master, I sense a vampire. I take it that he is skilled in what he does." He began, his deep voice pouring out into the night's silence. "Those victims were chosen." He spoke only at Integra, ignoring the stranger beside her.

"I see. Alucard, this is the man who sent me the information. He tells me they are family to him." She says, meeting his deep red eyes with hers.

Alucard became lost in her eyes, as he did nearly every time their eyes met. The man had introduced himself, but Alucard paid no attention until he had been satisfied with viewing his Master.

"Well, Sir, it seems you have found danger. The Hellsing Organization deals with such danger, however you may have attracted it to my master's home. Pray, because if she is harmed…"

"That's enough, Alucard. What is the next course of action?" Again she stopped him from speaking…the nerve she had..

…and yet he had to obey. "The vampire will arrive here. It is killing any who are associated with those who wronged him. Master, I insist upon being at your side for when this slaughterer comes." Alucard grinned, seduction dripping from his voice

She raised a brow at him. Dimitri simply looked at Integra, unsure of what he should think. Alucard began to read the man's thoughts. He smiled wider as he realized how nervous Dimitri was around him. However his smile faded, he became disgusted as he knew this man had an intention to pursue Integra. Something inside of him ached as he watched the two beside each other.

"I suppose." Integra replied with a short smile and laugh.

Dimitri was clearly uncomfortable. Alucard looked up into the sky, his face being shined upon by the crescent moon. His crimson eyes appeared to glow. "What a perfect night." he mused. "A shame that blood sucker might ruin it…" He bent down toward Integra, putting his finger under her chin and lifting her face to his. "…As your servant, I will never allow scum like this revenge seeker to harm you, My Master."

"Enough." She moaned. Alucard saw the sparkle in her eyes as he appeared to fade away.

Dimitri sighed heavily, "That is the vampire Alucard, I assume."

"Yes." She replied gently.

He couldn't help but feel Alucard's eyes upon him…but Dimitri had never encountered a vampire. He disregarded the such as irrational. He sat silently for a long time, thoughts of Integra filling his mind. Something about her strength intrigued him, the way she spoke so heavily, emotionlessly. She controlled not one but, two vampires, he knew she must be a hell of a woman. She was nothing he had ever encountered before. Integra briefly recalled the time Alucard saved her as she were tied down to her own chair, about to have her life taken, when another tasted her pure virgin blood. It brought the memory of his concern, immediate response to her side, and effort to save her. What he told this man was true, Alucard would serve her without mystical bindings. If only he were alive… a man…

"You are beautiful, Miss Hellsing. The moonlight is becoming of you." Dimitri spoke confidently, with a kind, welcoming energy. "Excuse me if I'm too forward."

"Hm.." She grinned.

Although intrigued, Integra was already unsure of her thoughts toward the Impaler. The way he acted before Dimitri this night was out of the ordinary. Only when he wanted something, did he tease her without sarcasm. There was a romance to Alucard's actions, it began to consume her thoughts. Of course, being the woman she was, Integra made excuses for it all. As expected, she was far from easy to please and very difficult to court. She had been interested in men, she was human, however she would always push it all aside, she had always felt her father watched her. Though, despite the best efforts, would must at how cold he felt whenever he touched her. It would talk a lot more from Dimitri if he were to gain more than Integra's attraction. Through all of these years she remained pure, and resisted even Alucard. A vampire coming…the perfect distraction…

"Miss, I apologize if my words have offended you." He spoke, seeing her lack of interest toward the compliment. It had seen as if she drifted away with the vampire when he left.

Integra crossed her legs, and spoke "There is no apology needed. It's late, I should prepare my bed. Alucard will watch over me. The girl will be close enough to aid you."

The man sighed, he had been sure the way she was looking at him that he had a chance. Integra was harder than ice, she was made of stone. Dimitri kindly smiled at her and stood up, facing her. Something about her made him weak at the knees, this he could not help. He had never expected Lady Hellsing to be the woman she was…or wasn't. Unique wouldn't be enough to even describe her, in his eyes. That vampire…it had the privilege to look upon her all night…

"I thank you again for all you have offered me and your company, tonight." Dimitri replied, with the slightest hint of seduction in his tone.


End file.
